


Wanted Mirage

by frostedbaozi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Other, Phantasm - Freeform, Phantom - Freeform, Twisted Reality, coping up with stress, head trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedbaozi/pseuds/frostedbaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does an idol cope up with stress?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted Mirage

She can’t really remember when it first happened. The only thing that she’s quite sure of is that she’s getting sucked from where she is to where Xiumin is whenever the latter needs some cheering up on. And after a long time, she felt her body being sucked somewhere farther this time.

She found herself in a familiar place. She was here once. She remembers it well for it was when Luhan left the group. Xiumin’s quite devastated that time for Luhan’s his best friend. She quickly concluded that he’s not in a very good shape to be here.

After making an iced Americano and some waffles, she knocked on Xiumin’s door.

“Oppa.”

“I knew you’ll be here.”

She gave him the cup and he smiled in return. He drank the cup’s content in no time.

“I still don’t know how you do it. It always tastes like home.”

She gave him a smile. “What happened, Oppa?”

Xiumin sighed. He knows he can’t really hide things from her. And the last thing he needs today is to explain everything. “I don’t feel like explaining now but I guess I’m just tired with everything.”

She cupped his cheeks with her cold hands. “It’s okay. You know you don't have to tell me. I just want to hear you say it.”

Xiumin moved his hands to touch her hands in his face. The warmth is just enough to comfort him, just enough to make him feel that his not alone. “I wish you could stay longer.”

“You know how it works Oppa,” and she removed her hands from his face. “I only stay whenever I’m needed.”

Xiumin nodded and she gave him the sweetest smile he has ever seen. “I guess you won’t be speaking about it anytime soon oppa so do you want to go out?”

He knew she will be asking this question. She always wants to go out saying that she wants to see the world he lives in and check if it’s different with hers. Going out isn’t really his cup of tea but whenever she’s around, he feels like doing everything she wants.

“It’s snowing outside. Do you have any winter coat with you?”

She shook her head. How could she know that it’s winter where he is. “I guess we’ll just stay here.”

Xiumin smiled and went on his feet. He pulled out a pink coat from his dresser. “I hope this one fits.”

She immediately grabbed the coat and wore it on top of her white shirt and denim jeans. “Oppa! It’s beautiful! Thank you,” and she wrapped Xiumin in her arms.

She’s quite a hugger. Xiumin knew it right from the start when she suddenly hugged him when she saw him crying the first time she appeared.

“And you’ll need this too,” Xiumin said as he wraps a think purple scarf on her neck. It goes well with  the pink coat and her white hair. She hasn’t changed it from when they both decided to have their hair colored. She loved it. Xiumin loved it more.

“I have something for you too.” And from her empty hands, a blue think scarf magically appeared. She carefully put it on his neck and pushed him in front of the mirror. “We really complement each other Oppa! You look like Jack Frost!” He was smiling. He was smiling the entire time.

Next thing he knew she was pulling him outside of his house to the frozen lake across. “You know how to skate Oppa?” Xiumin nodded. “Can you please teach me?” she pleaded with her big puppy eyes and Xiumin can’t help but laugh. “Do you really have to do that? I mean the eyes?” She smiled, “of course! It always works well with you Oppa.”

Yes it works. It works well with him.

Xiumin pulled her to the iced lake. She was trying so hard to balance herself with the skates but the skates just don’t go well with her.

“Hey. It’s okay. We’re just starting. You’ll be doing good in no time.” And just like that, Xiumin’s words came to life and she found herself enjoying the snow while going around the iced lake. She was too happy, it is beyond words. It’s like watching a five-year-old kid’s first time in snow.

“OPPA!”, she shouted as she suddenly appeared behind Xiumin and held his hand. Xiumin felt her warmth. Her warmth that went through his heart. She was smiling all along. She got his other hand and they were lazily skating around facing each other. He was looking at her. She was looking at him.

“I hope you’re always this happy Oppa.”

Xiumin shook his head. “If I’m always this happy, I won’t be seeing you again.” And he pulled her closer to a tight hug. Tight enough to share each other’s warmth. Tight enough to let her feel his heartbeat. Tight enough to let him whisper on her ear, “This time, stay.”

She knew he’s going to ask for it. But all she could do is hug him harder. “If only I could, you know I would.”

And just like that, she disappeared. He has done her job. She has made him feel better.

Just like how hallucinations ought to be.

 


End file.
